


Together

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD fluff from me, your friendly neighborhood GD shipper, AXEe :=).   So please enjoy! :=)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fluff from me, your friendly neighborhood GD shipper, AXEe :=). So please enjoy! :=)

******

The first time they spent any time together without Kara had been oddly peaceful and civil. It had been the usual movie night at Alex’s place, when Kara had unexpectedly canceled due to a Supergirl emergency. Normally such an occurrence would have been fine except that Astra had just arrived as had the pizzas that Alex had ordered.

Not wanting to let the food go to waste, Alex had simply gestured towards the couch with a shrug.

The movie had been the usual leave-your-brain-at-the-door fair, the kind of movie that one didn’t really need to pay too much attention to, which had meant that Alex had been left with plenty of time to study Astra out of the corner of her eye, watching how the flickering light from the TV played across the Kryptonian’s face, softening and hardening her features.

Alex barely remembered the movie after that.

The next time was at Noonan’s, Kara was still caught up at CatCo and was thus late for lunch with Alex. In true style, Astra had simply plopped down opposite Alex and grabbed a menu. As it turned out, Kara had missed lunch entirely, not that Alex had noticed, as she was enjoying lunch with Astra.

The third time came after harrowing case, dozens of agents of had been critically wounded and dozens more had been killed. An exhausted Alex had all-but crawled back to her apartment, tired and bruised, to find Astra was waiting for her, a selection of takeout having been neatly set out for them both, and at that point Alex was simply too tired to question it.

She’d woken up the next morning to find that Astra was curled around her as they lay together on the couch, one of Astra’s arms wound protectively around her waist, her other tucked up under the back of Alex’s head, acting like a pillow.

It should have been awkward, uncomfortable, this was Kara’s aunt, an alien who had, on several occasions, tried to kill her and take control of the city, and Alex wasn’t even sure if she liked women ‘that way’ still.

Except, feeling Astra’s arms around her, feeling her pressed so tightly against her, it felt good, it felt ‘better’ than ‘good’ actually. In Astra’s embrace, she felt safe and warm, nothing could harm her here, and most importantly, as Astra woke up and smiled softly at her as she began to gently comb her fingers through Alex’s hair, she felt like the most important person in the universe as Astra looked at her with such tenderness.

Awkwardly rolling over, she faced Astra, squished tightly against her on the narrow couch.

“What are we doing?” she wondered softly.

“I’m not sure,” Astra admitted “but…I’m enjoying it, whatever it is”

“Me too” Alex nodded just before she tucked herself under Astra’s chin, nuzzling up against her. There were dozens of reasons why this was not a good idea, but she couldn’t care less anymore, all those doubts fled at how warm and safe she felt in Astra’s arms…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
